particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
National Socialist Party of Aloria
'National Socialist Party of Aloria' The National Socialist Party of Aloria is a Third Position National Socialist Alorian Political Party formed by the Left Civil Movement, 'Patriots of Aloria' youth club, the 'Alorian Sun' hotel, 'Aloria Mini-market' Corporate Union, Community of the Retired and Unemployed Soldiers, 'Aloria without Corruption' civil movement, Civil Movement for the Protection of Aloria, Community of Alorian Nationalist Writers, Artists and Actors, NGO 'For the protection of the rights of the Border Police' and the non-registered National-Syndicalist Movement of Aloria Party which was formed by some minor trade unions with anti-globalist nationalist views. The goals of the NSPA are to protect the national borders, secure the rights of Alorian workers and protect the people from Cultural Liberalism. 'Arno Dassler, the founder' A'rno Dassler was a memeber of the Left Civil Militia (the Party before its reforming) and tried to win the race for the LCM leadership but he was unsuccessful. This didn't stop him and he formed the Nationalist Wing of the LCM by uniting the left-wing fascists, the civil nationalists, the centrists, the Democratic Socialsits and even some of the revolutionary socialists. In June 3952 the anarcho-communist leader Fridrich Frei commited suicide because of unshared love feelings and Assler decided that it was time for action. He suggested to reform the Party and with a majority of 75% Dassler was elected as the leader. 'National Socialist Guard The members of the paramilitary organization are mostly youths, although people in their 40s, 50s and even 60s take part in the NSG activities. The NSG usually wers militant clothing and wave the official party flag. December Attacks of the Alorian National Socialists In December 3955 the National Socialist Guard under the leadership of Magnus Janke attacked Western Dundorf Territories and murdered hundreds of Dundorfians. The Alorian National Socialists wanted Aloria to anexate Dundorf and become an Empire. Over 23 000 NSG members participated in the attack. Unfortunately for the NSPA the campaign failed in January 3956. Over 9 000 Alorian National Socialists were killed and 11 000 were arrested. In the meantime the NSPA tried to initiate a coup in the Alorian Region of Ultran by causing chaotic situations. The idea was this to spread all over Aloria and bring down the President and some of the rulling parties. But after the retreat from Dundorf, which was thanks to the Alorian Army, the riots stopped. The idead was to take over another country and at the same time start a National Socialist Revolution in Aloria which would have placed the country unde the control of the NSPA. Both goals failed. National Socialist Revolution in Aloria (October 3957 - December 3958) This revolution was an attempt to overthrow the Government and the President and to implement a National Socialist state. More than 100 000 National Socialists fought in this revolutionary period against the Armed Forces and the Police force. More than 11 000 non-Alorians were murdered because of Magnu Janke's orders. A National Socialist mayor mobilized tens of thousands of Alorian National Socialists and sent 50% of them to the capital and the other hakf to help other NSG militiamen in neigbouring states but a military blockade was initiated which stopped the revolutionaries. In the end 50 000 National Socialists tried to fight against the Alorian Armed Forces outside cities which all have been lost. In the meantime 25 000 members of the NSPA and 15 000 police officers were protecting Arno Dassler and Magnus Janke in Ultran. But all this led to the deatch of more than 75 000 National Socialists amd the arrest of more than 45 000 members of the NSPA including its leaders Arno Dassler and Magnus Janke. Ban and formation of the Fascist Party of Aloria After the revolutin the NSPA was banned and transformed into the Party of Aloria National Socialist Party of Aloria restoration ' Adolf Mosley, 32, restored the NSPA in May 4039 after the death of Mark Norman, a leader of the reformed Party. Mosley managed to return the political organization to its old ways. Mosley even formed a militia called the National Guard. The Party restored its symbols too. Adolf Mosley Adolf Mosley was born on 25th of September 4007 in Gavonshire into a middle class family. Mr. Mosley went to state school and after graduating got a PhD in Geography from a local university. The future NSPA leader became a teacher. He was very active in the Party which he joined in 3027. It is known that Mr. Mosley suffers from asthma and mixed affective disorder. Died in 4048. '''New leader Milan Nasler ' Elected in June 4048. He is a left-wing National Socialist, political activist, political scientist and writer. Born in 4019.It is known from his books that he was bullied in school and girls didn't like him. '''Second National Socialist Revolution and civil war In Dundorf a civil war between Hosians and the SED-RGP government reached its peak and the NSPA decided to support the Hosians but the Alorian governemnt was against them and rejected Dorvik whichsuggested sending its aircraft to help the Hosian rebels. Aloria threatened Dorvik and started building military centres for 'protection'. The Alorian Stormtroopers Brigade (ASB) - NSPA militia attacked the military centres and sent militia soldiers to fight in Dundorf on the side of the Hosians. 200 000 NSPA members were expected to destroy the military centres and occupy Alorian regions and overthrow the government. The NSPA planned to install a Paramilitary Junta after that but the NSPA leaders were imprisoned. The ASB with the help of Alorian Hosians managed to take control over Ultran and Sildar for a while and kill 60 000 government supporters. After that it tried to demolish the military centres but it only destroyed 7. The ASB wanted to march towards the capital of Aloria but it failed along the way because the Alorian Armed Forces managed to defeat the militia. 200 000 NSPA members died, 95 000 soldiers, 75 000 policemen and 60 000 civilians. 425 000 people lost their lifes in this war. The ASB was defeated in Dundorf too. 65 000 Alorian National Socialists died there and failed to overthrow the Dundorfian government. Third National Socialist civil war and formation of the Alorian National Socialist Republic = In November 4063 Milan Nasler, who was exiled from Aloria for 13 years because of his coup attempt, still NSPA leader, contacted the Fascist Dorvish Government after fleing Darnussia because of the fall of the National Socialists there, to help him and his Party launche a coup in Aloria. The National Fascist People's Party of Dorvik sent 1.5 million Dorvish soldiers and fascist militia fighters. Another civil war started. After 1 year of fighting the Fascist Party in Dorvik didn't win the elections in Dorvik and had to start a civil war there. It asked the NSPA for help which controlled Ultran, Caermoel and Sildar in Aloria, and Milan Nasler sent 500 000 National Socialist Armed Resistance soldiers in Dorvik. In the meantime Krentori was won in Aloria and after 9 months Gavonshire. The Alorian National Socialist Republic was proclaimed under the leadership of the Fuehrer Milan Nasler. 2 million people died in Aloria during the civil war and the National Socialist purges continued killing 750 000 people more. The Alorian National Socialist Republic was overthrowed by the Alorian army which was still loyal to the old regime in 4067 during November when 4 years have passed since the beginning of the cvivil war. In result leftist National Socialists Milan Nasler and Dietrich Strasser fled to Trigunia while other leftist NSPA top official Cvetomira Radenber, candidate for Prime Minister, committed suicide seconds before army officials broke into her office. All other NSPA top officials were arrested and are now serving life sentence with no chance of parole. 850 000 Alorian National Socialists were shot and 1,3 million others arrested and/or beaten. A lot of them - expelled from Aloria. Nasler condemned the Alorian Army as 'reactionary'. More than 3 million people died in Aloria during those years of war. In November 4077, after living ten years in Trigunia, Milan Nasler and Dietrich Strasser immigrated to Kalopia. New leader Keis Relensen After the repression against the NSPA a new leader was chosen by full majority (there was no other candidate) - Keis Relensen, 55-year-old doctor. Relenser was a religious Hosian and anti-capitalist. He promised to bring back the National Socialsit Party of Aloria in power by the ballot vote, by peaceful means. The NSPA members though that their leaders should have never had a traumatizing childhood like Nasler and Edmund Rohm had because that would lead to their leaders doing 'irrational things'. Members also agreed that their Fuehrer should be married in order to be emotionally healthy and not do what Edmund Rohm, previous Party leader did - killing his crush and committing suicide. Relensen resigned in January 4076 because of health issues. Spokesperson Edward Melson Edward Melson was the Spokesperson of the National Socialist Party of Aloria during the Relensen leadership. He was born on the 2nd of September, 4025 in a middle-class family in Ultran. At the age of 25 Melson became a soldier of the Alorian Armed Forces but was kicked out of the Army 10 years later because of an attempted rape of a female soldier and because of his Bipolar Disorder. Melson is known for his rude and inappropriate speeches in Parliament. He once asked Prime Minister Madeleine Gwillym what her gender was and then ranted how useless is her government. It is known that Edward had a strange childhood: he had a lot of mood swings and he couldn't establish relationships. This led to his social isolation. Melson was elected leader of the NSPA by full majority in January 4076. Ideology of the NSPA, formed by Edward Melson - ALOSOC (Alorian Socialism) Before Edward Melson was elected leader by the Party Members, the Party Fuehrer had to have a wife or husband. Melson was single but his popularity made him Party Fuehrer. After he beame leader he implemented a Party Role which all NSPA members were obliged to follow: nobody should be married or be in any kind of relationship. Those who want to have kids should make them by a donor or genetical modification. The NSPA manged to get a law passed which states that all kids should be raised in state institutions. Albeit, if the NSPA is in oppositio, it would undo the law. Then the kids would be raised in Party Institutions. After this Party law, Melson wrote a book called 'Alorian Socialism (ALOSOC)' in which he stated that a corporatist economy, strong agressive military, radical Alorian nationalism, radical racialism, totalitarian form of government and building an Asexual society which will only serve the Party and nothing else. Abolition of ALOSOC After a failed attempt to start a war with the communists in Dundorf, Edward Melson abolished the ALOSOC programme in December 4082 and turned the NSPA into a moderate nationalist-democratic, though still Racialist, organization, by proposing liberal bills. This made a lot of political analysts call Melson a 'populist and disoriented politician'. The National Socialist Party of Aloria was turned so populist that it tried to attract religious and LGBT voters. Despite this, Melson still believed that human sexuality should be destroyed and wrote a book - The Arrogant Culture - in which Melson described how he thought sexuality would be destroyed and why it should be. Depressing article for Edward Melosn in the NSPA Newspaper Action Journal: ☀http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=250&p=103747#p103747 Name Changing: National Socialist Party - New Democracy A National Conference was held in December 4088 by the NSPA and the Party delegates voted for the renaming of the National Socialist Party of Aloria to National Socialist Party - New Democracy /NSP-ND/. Category:Political parties in Aloria